


Fashion Show

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alonso wasn't sure what to expect when he signed up for Jorvik Fashion Week. He certainly wasn't expecting this. Eden belongs to ZealousDawn.





	Fashion Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZealousDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealousDawn/gifts).



Alonso had had no idea what he was in for when he’d signed up for the fashion show. It was just a fashion show, right? Not that he’d ever been to one before, but he’d heard of them and knew the vague concept- models walked the catwalk, strutting their stuff and showing off some sometimes-outlandish designs, loud music played, celebrities were spotted, and everyone talked about the fashions for weeks afterwards. He also knew that they could be quite high-profile. This was Jorvik, though, so there was also the possibility that something could go quite disastrously wrong.

Walking into the room that he’d been pointed towards by a rather well-dressed guard, Alonso was surprised to find an equally-buff man sitting at the desk, his hands laced together in front of him while he gave Alonso a steady look. Alonso felt intimidated, standing in front of the mahogany desk that was covered with- magazines? Fashion magazines? Okay, that wasn’t so strange, he guessed, this was the… fashion police, after all. He’d always thought that it was just a saying. Not on Jorvik, apparently. He really hoped that it didn’t literally rain cats and dogs here. That would be… bad.

“Take a seat,” said the man in charge. He looked like the others, only he was clad in black or dark blue rather than burgundy. Personally, Alonso preferred the burgundy. Alonso sat as instructed, sinking into the black leather seat in front of the desk.

“Thanks for offering me the job,” said Alonso, taking his ranger hat off and hoping that this wouldn’t be deemed a fashion crime. He was just being polite, after all, it was good manners to take a hat off indoors. His parents hadn’t raised a slob.

“Do you know why you were chosen, Alonso?” the man in charge, Alonso had been told his name was Commissioner Lacroix, asked.

“Er… you saw something that you liked on my resume?” Alonso guessed. Lacroix scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Your resume? Please, we never look at those, we throw them out,” said Lacroix, to Alonso’s surprise. He tried not to gape, but still. What kind of employer was this?

“Er… um… my reputation as head of the Jorvik Rangers?” Alonso guessed. “The Mistfall branch.”

“While that is commendable, no, that is not why you, out of all of the applicants, were chosen,” said Lacroix. “It was actually because of your fashion sense. Those uniforms are quite fetching, especially your maroon one, and your hair!”

“Uh… thanks,” said Alonso, running his hand over his brown hair. It certainly was more luscious now, Eden had been the main cause of that. He wanted to look good for her, she looked good enough for him. Even if she did look dead tired half the time, but he was working on that. He wondered if he should inform his potential employer that he had a girlfriend.

“So, no, it was not for your skills that we hired you, however, I am certain that they will come in handy in this occupation,” said Lacroix.

“And they said good looks never got you a job,” said Alonso with a chuckle, hoping that it wouldn’t fall flat. Fortunately, Lacroix grinned.

“In this industry, fashion sense is the only thing that matters,” said Lacroix. “But perhaps I should give you a brief rundown on our… history. Or at least, the history of this cursed event.”

“Cursed?” Alonso echoed, not sure how he felt about that. He wasn’t sure how he felt about any magic, to be honest. Plenty of Jorvegians seemed to believe in it, though.

“Yes, unfortunately, this beloved event is cursed,” said Lacroix. “Maybe someone wore double denim, maybe someone wore socks with sandals, I don’t know. But the first year we ran this event, Franziska Ironsaddle’s designs were stolen. The very next year, Le Goon came back to get revenge with spiders. Imagine! Spiders! I am sure you can imagine the chaos.”

“Yeah, I can,” said Alonso, nodding. Some of the junior rangers had once nearly burnt down a cabin because one of them had seen a spider.

“On top of that, we’ve also had some indecent models in previous years,” said Lacroix with a shudder. “Coming out in their underwear, disgraceful! And no, before you ask, we do not have a lingerie section here.”

“Oh,” said Alonso, blushing. Lacroix nodded solemnly.

“And so we turned to the second-most fashionable group in Jorvik to help out- the Jorvik Rangers,” said Lacroix. “So, do you think that you’re up to this task? The very future of fashion depends on it!”

“Sir, I’ll do my best,” said Alonso, nodding. “I’ll do everything in my power to ensure that this year’s fashion show goes off without a hitch.”

“That’s just what I want to hear,” said Lacroix, holding out his large palm. “Welcome aboard, Ranger Alonso.” Alonso was glad to find that Lacroix had a good, firm handshake. He was happy that his boss took this so seriously. Even if the topic was a little… odd.

Several nights later, the Jorvik Fashion Week opened its doors with absolutely no dramas. The models had been fired in favour of asking volunteers up onto the stage (with Ranger Violet ensuring that all were dressed appropriately), new music had been brought in in the form of a DJ named Syntax after Raptor had been deemed too old-school, and a bubbly blonde woman by the name of Thalia had offered to take charge and ensure that this year’s fashion show was splendidly spectacular. And sure, Alonso had seen a few shady characters walk in those doors, but Lacroix had assured him that these were A-list celebrities and very fashionably dressed. Even the one who looked like a Hot Topic store had exploded on him.

“Alonso!” a cheery voice greeted him, and Alonso turned from studying the area to see his raven-haired girlfriend standing in front of him with a grin.

“Eden, hi!” said Alonso, giving her a hug. Eden returned it happily.

“I know you said you were working here, but I didn’t think it’d be on the front door,” said Eden. “How’s it been going so far?”

“Absolutely no dramas whatsoever,” said Alonso. “Though, one gentleman was complaining about not being able to bring his horse along.”

“A fashion show on horseback could be nice, though,” Eden mused. “But maybe next year.” She gave him a kiss. “Have fun! I’ll just be inside.”

“You too,” said Alonso, smiling as he watched her walk in. And then, his eyes widened in shock. Where had Eden gotten those leather pants from? He’d never seen her wear them before.

Unfortunately, it didn’t take very long at all for something to go wrong. Several items had gone missing, though Lacroix wasn’t sure who had lost them. Privately, Alonso though that Lacroix should be keeping better track of things, though he’d never say it aloud. He did want this job, after all, however temporary it might be.

When she stepped outside sometime later, Eden marched over to Alonso, pulling him aside.

“What is Darko doing here?” Eden hissed.

“Who?” Alonso asked. “Sorry, I didn’t exactly get a chance to introduce myself to everyone.”

“Tall guy, punchable face, looks like Hot Topic threw up on him,” said Eden.

“Oh!” said Alonso. “That shady-looking guy. Yeah, I’m not sure why he was let in. Does he have spurs on his boots?”

“Yes,” said Eden, nodding. “And I don’t know what Le Goon’s doing here, either. And then there’s Ydris.”

“I’m sorry, I really have no idea who you’re talking about,” said Alonso with a sheepish chuckle. “But Le Goon… isn’t he the guy who sabotaged the show in the past?”

“Exactly!” said Eden, grabbing at her hair. “And now I have to go and find Darko’s fucking cane. Gonna snap it over my knee.” Eden continued to mutter angrily as she walked off, Alonso wincing at some of the colourful language that passed her lips.

Eden returned twilrlng a long black cane, and Alonso could have sworn that he saw flames flickering at the end of it. But maybe it was just a trick of the light, or a design on the cane. She also had a purple horse plush in her hand, a pink handbag slung over her arm, and a camera on a strap around her neck.

Inside, Alonso heard a muffled snap followed by a cry of despair. He stayed where he was, though, trying not to smile too much. Best to keep professional.

Hours later, the music seemed to get louder inside as the sun outside dipped below the horizon. The skylight in the Jorvik City Mall was so beautiful, watching all of the stars come out after the colour of the sky changed. Alonso wondered what was going on inside, though he heard raised voices. Especially after a blonde-haired girl clad in a band t-shirt strode through the doors. It sounded like a real party in there.

Eden stumbled out sometime later, a big grin on her lips and reeking of alcohol.

“Lonsoooo!” she drawled, throwing her arms around his neck. Alonso stumbled back a little, setting his hand on the small of her back.

“Woah, Eden, hey,” said Alonso with a laugh. “Are you… okay?” Though he acted blase, he was very concerned about his girlfriend’s wellbeing.

“I’m- hic- fine,” said Eden, slumping against him and grinning up at him. “I’ve been dancing for hours and I’m horny!” She grabbed his ass suddenly, making Alonso yelp. His face flamed as he gingerly led his giggling girlfriend away.

“Eden, you’re not fine, you’re drunk,” said Alonso. “Very drunk. Did you drink a liquor store?”

“Maaaaybe,” said Eden, giggling again. “What’s it to youuuu?”

“I’m taking you home,” said Alonso, taking her hands and pushing Eden away from him slightly, gently. Eden pouted, her eyes growing teary.

“Y-you don’t wanna fuck me?” Eden whimpered. “Whyyyy?” She began to cry while Alonso just stared at her, puzzled and concerned.

“Home,” Alonso repeated, walking with her over to the escalator. He turned to look back at the other door guards, who were currently guarding the naughty monkey who’d been discovered to be the culprit of the ‘lost’ items. “I’m taking my girlfriend home, she’s very drunk.”

“I can see that,” said one of the other guards. “Go on, we’ve got this handled.”

“They’re sexin’ on the dancefloor!” Eden declared, taking a stumbling twirl away from Alonso before he pulled her back to himself with a blush and sheepish grin.

Eden sang on the bus ride home. She had a lovely voice, but in her drunk state… the lyrics were hilariously wrong.

“Eden, sweetie, please,” Alonso muttered, blushing as several of the sleepy-eyed patrons on the bus peered over at the pair.

“But I’m singin’!” Eden slurred. “Lemme siiiing!” She held the note, making Alonso bury his head in his hands.

Eden was no better once they got home.

“Finally, I’ve got you alone,” Eden leered, lurching towards her boyfriend once the door had closed. She grabbed his arms tightly and steered him backwards into the living room, where she nudged him with her hips so that he fell onto the couch in a sitting position. Eden continued leering down at him, straddling his hips.

“Eden, no, you’re drunk, stop it,” said Alonso, blushing as Eden pressed sloppy kisses to his neck and started grinding her hips into his.

“C’mon babyyy, you know you want it,” Eden crooned, fumbling with his belt buckle. She finally succeeded in getting it undone, though she broke a nail in the process. She didn’t seem to mind, though.

“Not when you’re this drunk,” said Alonso. He pushed her a little firmer, this time succeeding in unseating her from his lap. He ignored the effect that her grinding and groping had had on him.

“Aww, Alonso,” Eden whined, stumbling back and falling on her back on the carpeted floor. Alonso shook his head at her sadly, standing to pick up his giggling girlfriend.

“Alright, come on, you’re going to bed,” said Alonso, carrying Eden in his arms to the bedroom. Eden gave a squeal of delight, swinging her legs as Alonso carried her bridal-style.

“Finally, somewhere I wanna go!” said Eden, grinning at him. Alonso only looked at her sadly for a moment before he made it to his bedroom and gently set her down on the bed on her back. Eden grabbed at his shirt, but Alonso gently batted her hand away.

“Eden, no,” said Alonso. “I’m not taking advantage of a drunk woman.”

“Well, what if I want you to take advantage of me?” Eden asked, winking and pulling her skull t-shirt off. “I’m yours for the night, Alonso.” She arched her chest towards him, Alonso for once ignoring the swell of her breasts.

“I’m going to get you a bottle of water,” said Alonso, walking out of the room. Eden whined, her head flopping back onto the pillow.

“You’re a butt,” Eden muttered. Alonso shook his head with a chuckle as he left the room.

When he returned a few moments later, though, Alonso heard a snore and smiled as he stood in the doorway. Eden had finally passed out. She’d be feeling that in the morning, though, he knew.


End file.
